The Evermoor Chronicles
The Evermoor Chronicles is a British television series that airs on Disney Channel. It is a continuation of the mini series, Evermoor. On 19 March 2015, the miniseries was picked up for a full series of a further 20 episodes and was confirmed under the new title of The Evermoor Chronicles as a continuation to the original. On 5 September 2015, filming for the first season was completed and it premiered on Disney Channel on November 9 2015. Season 2 wrapped filming in mid-2016 and premiered on May 8th, 2017 (but the first episode premiered on Youtube on April 24th, 2017). The season is planned to run throughout 2017. Synopsis Season 1 The series is about Tara Crossley, an American teen who moves from the United States to an English village called Evermoor. As her mother and step father unpack at their new home, Tara, her brother, and her British step-siblings adjust to their new life. Season 2 The second series stars Bella as she tries to apply for fashion school in London. When Davorin, an evil man who is trapped inside a magic mirror, breaks Ludo into splinters, Bella and her friends must find Ludo's splinters before wish making chaos begins across the village of Evermoor. Cast Main Cast Season 1 * Naomi Sequeira as Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy as Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock as Bella Crossley * Jordan Loughran as Sorsha Doyle * George Sear as Seb Crossley * Georgie Farmer as Jake Crossley * Alex Starke as Ludo Carmichael * Sammy Moore as Otto * India Ria Amarteifio as Lacie Fairburn Season 2 * Georgia Lock as Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore as Otto * Ben Radcliffe as Iggi * Alex Starke as Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy as Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy as Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio as Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer as Jake Crossley Characters Season 1 * Tara Crossley (Naomi Sequeira) – Tara is the only member of the family who has been to Evermoor before to visit her aunt Bridget when she was little and is the most excited about living there. She is Jake's sister and Seb and Bella's step-sister. She enjoys writing stories and because of this she has an over-active imagination. In the show she solves mysteries in the manor and finds out later on that she is the supreme everine. Over the course of this, she loses and regains her powers. * Sebastian "Seb" Crossley (George Sear) – Seb is Bella's twin brother and Jake and Tara's step-brother. He likes to have evidence and proof, before making any conclusions, and keeps Tara grounded. He is quite geeky and is in love with Sorsha. He seems to have a very strong relationship with Tara, which makes Bella very jealous. He seems to care very much for both his sisters but probably enjoys Tara's company more than that of his own sister. It is shown that he thinks Evermoor is full of nonsense and idiots. * Cameron Marsh (Finney Cassidy) – Cameron is Tara and Bella's love interest but has chosen Tara. His mum was an Everine. He is shown to have helped Esmeralda to cheat Tara so he can find his mother. He has a magical spider, Flynn, that makes the golden thread. * Bella Crossley (Georgia Lock) – Bella is Seb's twin sister and Jake and Tara's step-sister. She often gets jealous of how close Tara and Seb are and to make up for the lack of attention she gets from Seb, she flirts with Cameron. Later on in the show, she gains an ability to smell emotions. * Jake Crossley (Georgie Farmer) – Jake is Tara's brother and Seb and Bella's step-brother. He is good friends with Ludo and together they enjoy solving 'mini mysteries'. * Sorsha Doyle (Jordan Loughran) – Sorsha is a recently appointed Everine but is kicked out of the circle when she breaks the rule of no boys. She is the daughter of Mayor Doyle and is in love with Seb. She becomes the third founder later in the series, but Tara frees her of it. * Mayor Chester Doyle (Clive Rowe) – Chester is the father of Sorsha and has three jobs; Mayor, lawyer, teacher. * Ludo Carmichael (Alex Starke) – Ludo is Jake's best friend and the son of Crimson. * Housekeeper Crimson Carmichael (Margaret Cabourn-Smith) - Housekeeper Crimson is apparently the 'Former Housekeeper', but doesn't seem to be leaving the manor any time soon. She is also the mother of Ludo. * Esmerelda Dwyer (Sharon Morgan) – Esmerelda is the new leader of the Everines after aunt Bridget 'died'. She is quite mysterious and very mean to Tara. She also has a strange preference for Bogvine tea. She becomes the first founder later in the series, but Tara frees her of it. * Aunt Bridget (Georgie Glen) – Bridget is Tara's aunt. She was the leader of the Everines. She faked her death so Tara can follow her destiny. * Otto (Sammy Moore) – After causing 100 days of thunder, Otto, a demigod, was banished from his home. Tara is his first mortal friend. He secretly likes Bella, as Tara, Seb and Sorsha know except Cameron and Bella herself... * Lacie Fairburn (India Ria Amarteifio) – Lacie's parents are committed to the traditions of the village, and intend for her to become an Everine someday. However, she would rather become the mayor. She becomes the second founder later in the series, but Tara frees her of it. Season 2 * Bella (Georgia Lock) loves fashion and has her heart set on going to fashion school in London. When Ludo is left ghost-like she needs to make the decision between saving him and Evermoor or following her dream of fashion school. * Otto (Sammy Moore) is a teenage demigod, banished for a thousand years from his home for causing 100 days of fearful thunder for people on earth. Otto secretly likes Bella. * Ludwig or “Ludo” (Alex Starke) is the son of Crimson Carmichael. Ludo is a strange, quirky boy, but strongly independent. When he gets blasted into magical splinters he depends on his friends to piece him back together. * Iggi (Ben Radcliffe) is 989 years old but he doesn’t look a day over 16! Iggi is the well-traveled younger brother of Otto. Iggi has been poisoned by a dart in the neck and has arrived in Evermoor looking for a cure. He always gets away with any trouble he finds himself in, thanks to his natural charm and quick wit. * Alice (Scarlett Murphy) is Bella’s slightly edgy, street-smart cousin who’s recently moved to Evermoor Manor. Alice got in with a bad crowd in the city and her father Jed wants a safer and simpler life for his daughter. * Jake (Georgie Farmer) is the baby of this family and a hilarious, although sometimes annoying, practical joker. Jake teams up with quirky village kid, Ludo, due to their common fascination of all things weird. * Cameron (Finney Cassidy) is the local village heart-throb who catches the eye of Bella and the two embark on many adventures together. * Davorin (Christopher Brand) is a ghostly vision who appears in the magic mirror. He can grant wishes but they always come at a price – a favour from the mirror man can lead to you becoming his servant and he will not rest until he finds a way to escape the mirror and destroy Evermoor. Category:Evermorian Seasons